Somebody i used to know
by hoesy
Summary: Il y a deux ans, une erreur a détruit leur vie. Mais un coup de téléphone les oblige à retourner chez eux, là où tout a commencé. Modern AU Armor.
1. Prologue

**SOMEBODY I USED TO KNOW**

**Bonjour tout le monde. Cette petite idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. D'habitude, je me contente de lire les merveilleuses fic postés ici, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me dégonfler et de poster enfin la mienne. C'est seulement le prologue et beaucoup de choses restent incomprises, mais vous comprendrez tout très vite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser toute critique qui vous semble constructive :) **

_Oh,you can hear me cry _

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing _

_On your own._

_« Je pars dans 3 jours. » murmure la jeune femme, jouant avec ses doigts, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est nerveuse. Il savait que ça allait arriver. Il savait qu'elle allait finir par partir. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Elle n'y appartenait plus. Et tout était de sa faute. _

_« Plus rien ne me retient ici. » Il avait envie de crier, de lui prendre les mains, de la forcer à le regarder. Il lui aurait alors dit qu'il était là et que la possibilité d'un nous était toujours possible et ça aurait du suffire n'est ce pas ? Mais il n'en a pas le droit. Après tout, il est la raison pour laquelle elle s'en va. Elle ne dit rien. Elle le blâme même pas. A vrai dire, elle fait comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle est douée à prétendre qu'il n'existe pas, qu'ils n'ont jamais existé. Un peu trop, à son goût, même s'il sait que c'est sa façon bien à elle de se protéger. Il se déteste pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Il se déteste encore plus quand il voit les larmes qui menacent de couler hors de ses yeux. Leurs amis s'empressent de la prendre dans ses bras, mais lui est paralysé. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour lever le regard vers lui. Il sait pas trop combien de temps ça dure, mais ce regard le hantera bien longtemps après qu'elle soit partie. _

* * *

><p>La Lamborghini se gare et un jeune homme en sort, jetant les clés de la voiture au portier. C'est un habitué. Il ne prend même pas la peine de saluer le vigile et entre comme s'il possédait les lieux. Il attrape une coupe de champagne, serre quelques mains, embrasse quelques joues. Il est rôdé au petit jeu des connivences. Tout chez lui transpire l'assurance et le pouvoir. Elle se moquait d'ailleurs souvent de lui et de ses airs hautains. Elle était la seule à connaitre la vérité. Elle arrivait à desceller les vérités cachées derrière ses sourires factices et son arrogance. Elle était la seule, qui encore aujourd'hui, pouvait dire qu'elle le connaissait vraiment. Il avait été élevé dans ce monde où tout se joue par l'apparence. On lui avait appris à maitriser ses émotions et il était plutôt doué à ce petit jeu. Il ne montrait jamais réellement ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Tout n'était que jeu pour lui, tant auprès des femmes que dans ses affaires. Il ne prenait pas la peine de ressentir les choses. C'était pour les faibles. Il profitait de l'instant présent et en ce moment, il voulait en profiter avec la fille aux cheveux noirs de jais qu'il avait repéré. Telle une proie, il s'approcha d'elle et direct lui demanda si elle était libre pour la nuit. Il savait qu'il plaisait et jouer souvent de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, notamment auprès de la gente féminine. Elles étaient assez naïves pour croire à ses promesses ? Tant pis pour elle. Une porte claque, une robe tombe sur le sol. Deux corps se rapprochent dangereusement. Ses mains glissent dans les cheveux noirs et l'espace de quelques secondes, il peut prétendre que c'est elle qui murmure son prénom. Il ferme les yeux et l'imagine. Ses yeux verts. Sa peau parfaite. Cette fille dans ses bras ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Aucune ne lui arrive à la cheville.<p>

« Tu peux partir maintenant. » Il attrape son caleçon, l'enfile et pointe la porte du doigt ne laissant aucun espoir à la jeune fille. Il prend son paquet de cigarette et sors sur le balcon de sa suite pour en fumer une, tout en regardant la ville se réveiller. C'est le moment de la journée qu'il préfère, où tout est encore calme et possible, où il peut prétendre que la vie lui tend encore les bras. La réalité reprend rapidement ses droits quand son portable sonne.

« Hey Lance. » Il est rapide à répondre, mais aurait préférer ne jamais le faire. « Je serais là le plus vite possible. » **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le bar était bondé, comme il l'était chaque vendredi soir. Un groupe local jouait, espérant que ce soir serait enfin le soir où ils seraient découverts par un producteur connu. Après tout, des tas de musicien avaient déjà été découvert dans ce bar, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Une jeune femme, installée au bar, écoutait la musique, tapant le rythme du bout des doigts sur sa cuisse.<p>

« Je vous offre un verre ? » Elle se tourne et sourit. Elle savait quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Aussi cliché que ça pouvait paraitre, tous les hommes voulaient l'avoir et toutes les femmes voulaient être elle. Elle était la seule à espérer à chaque minute de la journée être une autre personne. Elle aurait été prête à tout sacrifier pour être une autre. Une personne innocente, qui ne s'était pas brulé les ailes à force d'aimer, une personne qui avait encore un cœur intact qui battait dans la poitrine. Elle ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu'elle a été heureuse. A vrai dire, elle s'en souvient parfaitement. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressent à chaque fois qu'elle y pense ne vaut pas les quelques secondes de bonheur.

« Quel est votre nom étranger ? » Elle le détaille du regard. Il n'a rien de beau. Il n'entre pas dans les standards habituels de la beauté, mais quelque chose l'attire. Il est charismatique. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi, mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui l'attire. Quelque chose dans son regard. Elle connait cette tristesse camouflée sous un sourire. Elle la voit à chaque fois que son regard croise un miroir.

« Arthur. » Si elle est troublée, elle n'en montre rien. Son sourire disparait, mais elle est rapide à remettre le masque en place. Ce nom lui rappelle des anciens souvenirs, des moments d'un passé où elle était innocente, insouciante et... et heureuse. Mais c'est le passé et le passé ne revient pas. Alors, elle fait son possible pour ne pas y penser. Elle s'accroche à son col et l'embrasse. Elle fait son possible pour endormir la douleur, qui est devenu une partie d'elle désormais.

Cette nuit là, elle ne dort pas. Même longtemps après qu'il soit parti, elle reste dans son lit, éveillée tentant de combattre le froid qui a pris possession d'elle, tentant d'éviter les souvenirs qui essayent de remonter à la surface. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir remonter à la surface si elle laisse le passé prendre le dessus. Son téléphone sonne et elle sait qu'il est temps d'affronter la réalité. Cette cruelle réalité où elle est seule et où le passé n'est rien d'autre qu'un souvenir. Elle ne peut tout de même pas empêcher le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle voit le nom qui apparait sur son écran, mais ce sourire disparait rapidement quand elle entend les mots qui vont bouleverser sa vie une nouvelle fois. « Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

* * *

><p>La neige s'est posée sur la ville, laissant derrière elle son manteau blanc. Des enfants s'amusent à faire des bonhommes de neige tandis que leurs mères cachent leurs trouvailles dans chaque recoin de la maison, à l'abri des esprits fouineurs. L'esprit de noël est partout. A chaque coin de rue. Sauf peut être sur ce banc ou toute joie semble avoir disparu. Il déteste ce froid, déteste devoir prétendre qu'il est heureux quand tout part en vrille. Il ne sait pas comment affronter la nouvelle, ne sait pas comment sourire et prétendre que tout ira bien, parce qu'au fond, il n'est pas sûr que tout ira bien. Pourtant, habituellement, il est doué pour ça. Habituellement, il respire la joie de vivre. Son optimisme a même tendance à agacer les gens. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a qu'une seule envie. Se coucher dans son lit et prétendre que cette journée n'a jamais existé. Il ne peut pas. Il a passé les appels qu'il devait passer. Il est le messager du diable. Il porte une cigarette à ses lèvres et laisse le poison bruler ses poumons, tentant de ne pas penser au futur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder maintenant. Une main se glisse dans la sienne et une tête se pose sur son épaule. Il dépose un baiser dans l'épaisse chevelure de la jeune femme, enregistrant dans sa mémoire chaque détail qui disparaitront avec elle.<p>

« Ils rentrent à la maison. » murmure-t-il de peur de troubler le silence qui s'est installé autour d'eux.

« Merci. »


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre. Pas encore de confrontations Morgana & Arthur, mais on apprend enfin pourquoi ils sont de retour et quel était le mystérieux coup de téléphone. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. :)

Un extra merci aux deux adorables personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews. Déjà c'était très gentil à vous de prendre du temps pour le faire et je vous en remercie sincèrement.

Pepetebleu, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et merci pour les jolies compliments surtout venant d'une personne qui écrit aussi bien que toi.

anina613, merci beaucoup pour les compliments. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes et oui la chanson c'est bien so cold ;)

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't taught this way<em>  
><em> With a thousand things to say<em>  
><em> I was born with a broken heart<em>  
><em> What I'd give for that first night when you were mine<em>  
><em> Thought you were mine<em>

**CARY BROTHERS** - Belong

Derrière les nuages se camouflent la ville de son enfance, celle qui l'a vu grandir pour s'épanouir en une jolie jeune fille, celle qui a vu sa descente aux enfers quand tout a commencé à s'effondrer, celle qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Quand 3 ans auparavant, elle avait décidé de quitter la ville, elle avait pensé que c'était la meilleure solution, qu'elle pourrait seulement avancer une fois qu'elle aurait tiré un trait sur son passé. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas y remettre les pieds. Elle avait évité chaque anniversaire, avait invité les gens à Londres pour les fêtes de Noel. Elle avait fait son possible pour ne plus avoir à affronter la douleur que cette ville lui avait causé. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle revenait pour des raisons tout aussi douloureuses que son départ.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Avalon depuis deux ans. Après qu'elle soit partie, il avait essayé de rester. Mais la douleur de son départ était trop vive. Il la croisait à chaque rue, l'imaginait dans chaque visage qu'il croisait. S'il avait du rester quelques semaines de plus, il serait devenu fou. Son souvenir la hantait. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le fait de changer de ville n'avait rien changé, mais au moins, il pouvait prétendre. Personne ne la connaissait. Personne ne connaissait leur histoire. En quittant la ville, il avait tourné le dos à toutes ces personnes qui le regardait avec pitié. Il avait tourné le dos à leur passé pour se construire un meilleur futur, mais la vie avait de nouveau abattu ses cartes, prouvant à tout le monde qu'elle était plus cruelle que ce qu'on voulait croire.<p>

* * *

><p>Assise dans son taxi, elle regardait les rues défiler devant ses yeux, tout en tentant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle faisait son possible pour refouler les souvenirs qui voulaient s'exprimer par millier. Chaque endroit de cette ville lui rappelait un moment de leur histoire. Toute cette ville criait Arthur &amp; Morgana. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle n'était pas là pour se laisser aller. Elle devait être forte pour ses amis. Ils avaient toujours été là pour elle, lui avait tenu la main dans les pires moments. C'était à son tour d'être leur roc. Elle leur devait bien ça.<p>

« On est arrivé mlle. » Elle sortit de la voiture tandis que le chauffeur sortait sa valise du coffre.

« Gardez la monnaie. » Elle paya le chauffeur de taxi, posa l'anse de son sac sur son épaule avant de regarder le bâtiment imposant face à elle. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force d'affronter les souvenirs douloureux qui y étaient rattachés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Si elle se concentrait, elle pourrait faire abstraction du passé pour se concentrer sur le présent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était heureux, mais au moins, avec ce présent, il y avait encore une chance. Après une dernière inspiration, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le bâtiment. A l'extérieur, on pouvait y voir une pancarte : Avalon's hospital.

* * *

><p>Assis sur un banc devant l'hôpital, ses lunettes sur le nez, il essayait d'emmagasiner le courage qui lui serait nécessaire s'il voulait pouvoir les affronter. Il avait roulé toute la nuit, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois le panneau Avalon passé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé sur le banc, mais une chose est sûre, plusieurs heures étaient passés sur le cadran. Il était encore assis, une cigarette entre les lèvres, quand il l'avait vu. Sa chevelure noire de jais, son teint opalin. Son souffle en avait été coupé. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à la chamade. Elle s'était simplement mordillé la lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, un geste totalement anodin, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant depuis trois ans. Sa simple présence avait suffit à lui donner le courage suffisant.<p>

« Bonjour, je viens voir Gwen Jones s'il vous plait. »

« La chambre derrière vous. »

« Merci. » La main légèrement tremblante, elle poussa la porte. Sa meilleure amie était assise dans un lit, plus blanche que jamais. Morgana eut un coup au cœur, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. Elle plaça un faux sourire sur ses lèvres et tenta une blague, malgré le trémolo de sa voix.

« Si tu voulais me voir, t'avais qu'à me dire qu'il y avait les soldes incroyables, pas besoin de jouer la malade. » Qu'elle aurait aimé que tout ça soit vrai. Que tout ne soit qu'une vaste blague de Gwen pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait revenir à Avalon, qu'elle avait finalement tourné la page. Mais au petit hey que lui adressa la jeune femme, elle sut que c'était la cruelle réalité. Elle s'approcha de Gwen et glissa sa main dans la sienne, ravalant ses larmes. Elle ne pleurait pas, pas devant elle. Elle attendrait encore quelques heures.

« Alors où est caché ton mari ? »

« Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu cette voix. » Elle se tourna rapidement avant que le mari de Gwen ne la prenne dans ses bras et la fasse tourner. « Ca fait du bien de te voir. » murmura-t-il et Morgana ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. « J'aurais du venir plus tôt. »

« T'es là maintenant. C'est le principal. » Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas encore osé jusque là, mais elle avait besoin de sentir que sa meilleure amie était toujours là, en vie et prête à se battre jusqu'au bout.

« Moi aussi j'ai le droit à un câlin ? »

Morgana se détacha rapidement de Gwen et se retourna. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle l'aurait reconnu partout.

« Arthur. »


End file.
